


Try Something New, Darling

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma doesn't leave Killian behind in "Tallahassee".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New, Darling

"Swan! Swan!"

His voice was broken, completely, and utterly broken. Emma stopped.

Should she really be doing this? Leaving a man behind. A man who had risked his own safety to help her?

She'd been left alone enough times to know how awful it felt.

"Emma, please," he said, behind her, so softly that she couldn't be sure that she'd heard it.

Emma turned back and knelt down in front of him, taking his cuffed hand in hers. "If I unchain you, you have to swear that you will help me get back to my son, and I have to believe you."

"You can trust me, Emma," said Killian, his blue eyes searing into hers.

He wasn't lying.

"What about Gold?" she asked, "Er—Rumplestiltskin."

Killian frowned. "I still want my revenge, but I'll keep you out of it. Once we get to Storybrooke, you'll not have to see me again."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. "You intend to die for your revenge," she said softly.

Killian nodded. "The Dark One leaves no survivors."

"What if there was another path?" asked Emma.

"There isn't," said Killian.

"You don't have to be alone. Storybrooke could be a new start for you."

Killian shook his head. "Trust me, darling, as soon as the Dark One learns that I am back in Storybrooke, he will come after me. I intend to put up a good fight, but I will not survive. But none of this should concern you. You'll be back with your son. That's what is important."

Emma bit back a reply. It wouldn't do for him to know that she didn't want him to die. She hated the thought that she might lose someone else. They'd only known each other for a day, and yet he was already beginning to work his way into her heart. It scared the hell out of her.

"So, are you going to unchain me, because if not, we could turn this negative into a positive," he quipped, grinning up at her in an attempt to relieve the tension of the moment. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'll go get Anton," she murmured.

-/-

Emma was trying to keep her concentration on the task at hand, climbing down the beanstalk, but it was a difficult task with the pirate right beside her.

They'd been silent, but she could feel his eyes on her, as if he were trying to learn all her secrets just by looking at her. The scary thing was that he was probably capable of doing so.

"Tell me something, darling," said Killian, "Who abandoned you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Emma quickly.

"The climb would go a lot faster if you opened up, love. I'll be dead in a few days, so you can tell me anything."

"His name was Neal," she said, instantly regretting it. Talking about Neal was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

The beanstalk shook violently. Emma felt a hand reach out for her.

Killian had dug his hook into the stalk and used his hand to steady her.

She could feel the heat of his palm through her thin tank top.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we best hurry and get to the ground. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was Cora trying to cut the stalk down."

Emma's eyes widened. "No. It's Mulan. I told her to cut it down if we weren't back in ten hours."

"That was a rather confident move," said Killian.

"I'm a realist."

The beanstalk shook again, and Killian's grip tightened.

"I'd say he have a good thirty feet," said Killian, "Shall we jump?"

Emma nodded and slipped her hand into his and together they fell.

-/-

"Emma! You're alive! Did you get it?" asked Mary Margaret pulling her daughter into her arms.

"We got it," said Emma.

"I'm sorry, Emma," said Mulan, holding her sword. "I was just doing what you asked of me."

"I know," said Emma. "Let's just get those ashes. Hook is coming with us."

Mary Margaret threw a skeptical glance at the pirate. "Are you sure we can trust him, Emma?"

"He risked his life to help me get the compass. I trust him."

Mary Margaret nodded. If her daughter trusted him, then it was good enough for her.

Emma turned to Killian. "Where to next?"

"Cora will be back at the settlement," said Killian. "She'll have the ashes on her person."

"So how will we get them?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Leave that to me, ladies," said Killian. "I've always been great at improvisation."

-/-

The five of them headed back to the camp, until night began to fall.

"We had better make camp," said Killian. "We'll need our strength to best Cora, and we still do not have a way of defeating her."

"Rumplestiltskin would know of a way," said Mary Margaret.

Killian's expression soured at the mention of his name.

"Well, we can't exactly get in contact with him," said Emma.

"Aurora," said Mary Margaret, "do you think you could get a message to Henry."

"It's possible," said Aurora.

"You don't have to do this," said Mulan.

"I want to," said Aurora.

-/-

Killian paced back and forth waiting for the young princess to fall asleep. "What exactly are we doing?" asked Killian.

Emma leaned against a tree. "My son was under a sleeping curse. So was Aurora. Victims of sleeping curses go to a netherworld when they sleep. They can communicate."

Killian noticed the way her voice faltered when she said her son was under a sleeping curse. "It wasn't your fault, Emma" said Killian.

Emma looked up at him with wide eyes. "It was," said Emma.

Without thinking about it, Killian reached out for her, taking her hand in his. Why the hell did he feel the urge to comfort her? Well, that he didn't know. All he knew was that her skin was warm beneath his, and he wouldn't mid holding her in the future, just as he'd done in the giant's lair.

They waited for Aurora to awaken with news from Henry.

Killian shifted closer and leaned against the tree beside Emma. Their hands were still joined.

Mary Margaret looked up at them with a curious expression on her face.

What had happened up on that beanstalk?

Aurora awakened and said, "We agreed to meet back in an hour. Henry is going to speak to Rumplestiltskin."

"Thank you, Aurora," said Mary Margaret, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, who was still shaking. She knew better than most the horrors of the dream world.

Across the campsite, Killian glanced at Emma, "So, we've an hour. I can think of several ways to pass the time."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet you can. "I might try and get some sleep myself," said Emma, dropping to the ground.

Killian sat down beside her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

Emma didn't have it in her to protest. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

As Killian sat there holding her, he started to think for the first time in centuries that maybe there was more to life than revenge.

-/-

"Emma, love, wake up," said Killian, shaking her gently.

Emma's eyes flew open, and the first thing she noticed was the fact that she was pressed flush against the leather-clad pirate. Her cheeks turned red. She stood up and went over to her mother. "What did Henry say?"

"We are going to go to Rumplestiltskin's cell. He kept a vial of squid Ink there. It will help us to immobilize Cora," said Mary Margaret.

"Let's go," said Emma.

Mary Margaret shook her head. It's the middle of the night, Emma. The ogres are out. It's too dangerous. We'll get going at dawn." Mary Margaret shot her daughter a sly grin and lowered her voice. "Get some more sleep. You and Hook looked rather cozy."

Emma glanced over at Killian, who was gazing at them with pointed curiosity.

"There's nothing there," said Emma quickly.

"For you, nothing always means something," said Mary Margaret.

"All that matters is getting back to Henry," said Emma.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course, but Emma, once we're back—"

"Nothing's going to happen," said Emma resolutely.

Mary Margaret let the subject drop. Hook was a pirate after all. Still, Mary Margaret swore that she'd seen a spark between them.

-/-

Killian had volunteered to take the night watch while every one else slept.

He sat on the ground near the fire. He glanced over at Emma, who was curled up beside her mother. What had this woman gone through that had left her so broken? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her.

It was strange that he found himself caring for someone else after 300 years of living only for revenge. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he was starting to finally put Milah behind him. Of course, he would always love her. She would always have a special place in his heart, but for the first time in centuries, he thought that maybe it could be possible for him to find love again. To find his happy ending.

Killian shook his head in effort to clear it. They'd only known each other for a day, and besides, she was the Savior. She couldn't possibly want anything to do with a good for nothing, one-handed pirate.

"So, Captain, I see you've made your choice," said a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Killian stood up and whirled around only to see Cora.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," said Killian.

"You really are a terrible liar," said Cora, "but if she means so little to you, perhaps I'll just take her heart now. My daughter would certainly thank me for it." Cora swept over to Emma. "She certainly is a pretty little thing, Captain," she cooed, "As pretty as her mother. I cannot fault your taste."

Killian scowled at the woman.

"Speechless are we?" asked Cora. She knelt down beside Emma, reaching for her chest.

"Don't," said Killian.

Cora smirked. "I'll make you a deal Captain. You can keep your little princess if you hand over the compass. I'll return to Storybrooke and the five of you can start a new life here in this ogre ravaged land."

""You think I would give up 300 years of revenge for a woman?" said Killian.

"I do," said Cora. "Because love is weakness, Captain, and after only twenty four hours Miss Emma Swan has already become your new weakness. Don't even bother trying to deny it. I know you too well. Now give me the compass and no one will get hurt."

"No," said Killian.

Cora smirked. "Well then, my dear Captain, we're going to have to do this the hard way." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-/-

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Emma, coming up to him not a half an hour later.

"Go back to sleep, love" said Killian.

Emma sat down beside him. "What's wrong," she asked.

Killian looked away.

Emma gazed at him for a long moment.

"I have to trust you, Hook, if you're going to come back with us," she said softly.

"Cora paid me a visit," he said.

"What?"

"She offered me a deal for the compass," said Killian.

"What were the terms?"

"That's not important," said Killian. "I didn't take it."

"I thought pirates only looked out for themselves," said Emma offhandedly.

"I have a code, Emma. When I make a promise to someone, I keep it."

Upon seeing the pain in his eyes, Emma instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't dwell on it, love. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't mean you deserve it," said Emma. "I can take over the watch if you want to rest."

"I won't be able to," he said.

So they sat together in a companionable, watching the embers die down.

-/-

"What the hell is that?" cried Emma, pointing a little ways ahead of them.

The others glanced in the direction where Emma was pointing. A mob of reawakened corpses was trudging across the barren hills and they were closing in.

"It's the villagers," said Mulan.

"Cora must've sent them," said Mary Margaret, drawing her bow.

"Can we outrun them?" asked Aurora.

"No," said Mary Margaret. "This is the fastest route to the cell. Draw your weapons and charge."

Mulan, Emma and Killian drew their swords as Mary Margaret began shooting arrows at the corpses.

The mob closed in on them from all directions. Emma was still rather inexperienced with a sword, and was hacking wildly at the attackers. Killian attempted to keep Emma in his peripheral version as he sliced through Cora's abominations.

"Emma, behind you!" cried Mary Margaret, firing several arrows in a quick succession.

Emma whirled around, brandishing her sword wildly, but five of the corpses closed in around her, knocking her to her knees and dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Emma!" cried Mary Margaret.

Killian turned just in time to see Emma and her captors disappear in a purple puff of smoke. "Cora," he growled. "You'll not take her from me."

-/-

"Wake up, Miss Swan," hissed Cora in Emma's ear. "Your beloved pirate is probably on his way right now."

Emma opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness of what she could only assume was Rumplestiltskin's cell. "My pirate?" she murmured.

"Ah yes, the pirate that chose you. When he did that, he made a very fatal mistake. Fatal for you, that is. Regina will be so happy to learn that you are dead. She'll not have to share her son with you."

Emma's eyes widened. "If you're going to kill me, just do it now," said Emma fiercely.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be any fun. I have to wait for the opportune moment. Your mother and the pirate will want to see this." Cora waved her hand and a hunk of bread and some water appeared in front of Emma. "Now eat up, dear. I like my victims to be at full strength before I kill them. I'll see you very soon."

Emma lunged at the older woman, but the sorceress disappeared with a wave of her hand.

Emma cursed softly. Cora was leading them right into a trap, and she was the bait.

-/-

Mary Margaret was amazed at the determination showed as they made their way to the cell. Something must have happened up on the beanstalk. After all, she and David had fallen in love with over the course of a single adventure, and the pirate seemed that he was in a similar boat.

"Hook," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

"Aye," said Killian, flinching at the contact. He couldn't fight the feeling that they would arrive just in time to see Cora ripping out Emma's heart. Killian couldn't face losing another woman again. Especially considering that Emma wasn't even his to lose. A promising future would be ripped away from him before it even had a chance to begin.

"We're almost there," said Mary Margaret.

-/-

"Well, my dear Snow, it took you long enough to get here. What kind of mother are you?" said Cora with a wicked grin as Mary Margaret, Killian, Mulan and Aurora barged into the cell.

Cora flicked her wrist and Emma was forced against the rock wall, stone wrapping around her wrists.

"Let my daughter go, Cora!" cried Snow, drawing her bow and arrow.

"Now why would I do that? I have your little princess right where I want her. She makes an excellent bargaining chip. Give me the compass and perhaps I'll spare her life."

"Don't do it," said Emma.

"Here," said Mary Margaret, tossing the device to Cora. She wouldn't lose her daughter. Not again.

Cora pocketed the object. "Good girl, Snow," cooed Cora.

"Release my daughter," demanded Mary Margaret.

Cora shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm glad to have an audience for this. It may very well be my finest moment."

Cora swept over to Emma and plunged her hand into Emma's chest.

Emma's cries of pain mingled with Mary Margaret's and Killian's.

"Captain, this is how dear Rumple killed your lover, is it not? Emma's death will be rather poetic."

"Don't," growled Killian. If not for the bars between him and the sorceress he would have run her through with his sword already.

Cora's fingers tightened around Emma's heart.

"Mom," said Emma, "Find a way to get back to Henry."

"Oh, Miss Swan, the only one who will be making it back to Storybrooke is me." She yanked her hand back, but was unable to remove Emma's heart.

Cora narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What's going on?" she said with frustration.

"You're not going to hurt my son," said Emma.

"Oh my dear, don't you know? Love is weakness."

"No it's not," said Emma, her eyes widening with realization. "It's strength."

A pulse of white light burst from Emma's chest, obliterating the bars of the cell and knocking Cora back.

The rock crumbled, and Emma was free and in her mother's arms within seconds.

"No!" shrieked Cora, getting up and lunging towards the mother and daughter only to be met by Killian's blade.

Then the woman grinned. "No matter. I'll soon have everything I need. Storybrooke awaits."

-/-

"What are we going to do," said Emma, pacing back and forth. "There is no squid ink in this cell, and without it we'll have no way to stop Cora."

"Emma, I found something," said Mary Margaret, withdrawing a scroll from the hole in the wall.

Emma crossed the cell and unrolled the scroll. "It's just my name," said Emma with frustration

"Emma, it's written in squid ink," said Mary Margaret. If we dip one of my arrows in it, I'll be able to immobilize Cora."

"No," said Killian. "Put the ink on one of the shafts of your arrows. It will be more effective."

Mary Margaret stared at the pirate, taking a moment to put the pieces together. "How?"

"This squid ink is from Neverland. I spent enough time there to learn a few tricks. Cora works quickly so we have to get a move on."

Mary Margaret nodded and pulled out one of her arrows. "Hold this," she said, handing the arrow to Emma. She made quick work of blowing the ink onto the shaft of the arrow, before tucking it safely back into her quiver.

"Let's go," said Emma.

-/-

"Cora will be at Lake Nostos," said Killian.

Mary Margaret nodded. "It's that way. We have to hurry."

Mulan and Aurora hung back. "This is where we go our separate ways. Take this," said Mulan, presenting her sword to Emma. "The blade deflects magic. I hope you make it back safely," said Mulan.

"Thank you," said Emma, taking the blade.

"Best of luck to you both," said Mary Margaret to Mulan and Aurora.

With that, Emma, Mary Margaret and Killian set off at full speed towards the lake, hoping that they'd arrive in time to prevent Cora from making it to Storybrooke.

-/-

Mary Margaret fired two successive shots. The first knocked the compass from Cora's hand and sent it flying into the sand several yards away. The second, as Killian had anticipated, Cora caught in her hand before it pierced through her chest.

"You think you can stop me with a simple arrow?" asked Cora, with a mocking grin.

"I do," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, my dear girl, you have a lot to learn." But then Cora's eyes went wide as she realized what had happened. "Squid ink?"

"Squid ink," said Mary Margaret. "Emma, get the compass."

"Allow me, my lady," said Killian with a mock bow. Running over to the other side of the lake and sifting through the sand for the compass. Then he sauntered over to Cora, slipping his hand into the pocket of her cloak and removing the wardrobe ashes. "I'm much obliged, Cora. I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't sent me to Emma."

"You'll never kill Rumplestiltskin without my help," said Cora. "Snow and her daughter will not allow it to happen, and even if you do get past them Rumplestiltskin will slaughter you as soon as he sees you."

"I'm not worried," said Killian.

"You don't seriously think that Emma Swan would ever want you, do you?" asked Cora with a sneer. "She's a princess. You're a pirate, and a black hearted one at that."

Killian frowned. He shouldn't dwell on Cora's words. She was just saying anything to get him to betray Emma. He'd sworn that he would get Emma home, and Killian was nothing if not a man of his word. Once he arrived in Storybrooke, well, he'd go from there. "Nice try, love," hissed Killian, "but you're stuck and you'll not be making it to Storybrooke."

He turned away. "She'll never love you. No one ever will."

Killian flinched and walked away from Cora only to see Emma walking towards him. Their fingers brushed as he handed her the compass.

"Thank you," said Emma softly. "Now let's go home."

"As you wish," he said, tossing the ashes into the lake.

Emma took her mother's hand in one and then Killian's in the other, and together they jumped into the swirling portal.

-/-

Henry sat by the wishing well, a daily habit he had taken to while Emma was gone.

He kept hoping he'd be there to see Emma and Mary Margaret emerge from the wishing well.

He heard the crunching of leaves underfoot behind them. David emerged from between the trees. "Henry, they'll come back," he said, sitting down beside his grandson.

"I hope so."

"They will," said David.

A strange sound pulsed through the forest. Henry whipped his head around to stare at the fountain, only to see a hand on the edge. Henry stood up as his mother hoisted herself out of the well.

"Henry!" she said, rushing to take her son into her arms.

"You made it," said Henry, hugging his mother tightly.

"Of course I did. It's good to see you kid," said Emma as David came over and joined them, watching the well closely and waiting for his wife to appear.

She did a moment later and David ran to her, kissing her lightly.

"Who's that," asked David suspiciously, as a third figure emerged from the wishing well.

"Hook," said Mary Margaret.

"As in Captain Hook?" asked Henry excitedly, wriggling out of his mother's arms and going up to the pirate.

Killian's heart clenched at the sight of the boy. He reminded him of young Baelfire.

"This is my son Henry," said Emma.

"Good to meet you, young sir," said Killian, extending his hook with a teasing grin.

Henry grinned back at the pirate. "Oh cool! Emma, can he come to Granny's with us?"

Emma looked towards her mother, who nodded with a smile. David looked a bit suspicious. He didn't like the way the pirate was looking at his daughter.

"Sure, why don't you come with us," said Emma.

"That is unnecessary. I've some business to attend to."

Emma shifted closer to him. "You don't need to do this," said Emma. "You can be a part of something. You can have a new start here."

Killian stared at Emma for a long moment, his eyes expressing his indecision. It was Emma's fingers curling around his hand that did it. "I'd be glad to join you," he said. Perhaps he'd find Rumplestiltskin later, but who was he to deny a request from a beautiful woman.

"Good," said Emma.

-/-

Rumple's walking stick clattered to the ground when the Charmings and Killian entered the diner.

"You," he said, standing up.

Killian sneered at Rumple. "It's been a long time, Crocodile."

"Not long enough," said Rumple, closing in.

Emma's fingers curled around Killian's wrist, holding him back. "Don't."

"This doesn't concern you, Miss Swan," growled Rumple. "He is a good for nothing pirate and I intend to finish him off."

"No," said Emma. "I'm sheriff, and no one is dying, or even getting hurt for that matter."

"It would be unwise to cross me, Miss Swan. You still owe me a favor."

"If you promise not to go after Hook I'll owe you another one," said Emma smoothly. "He helped us defeat Cora. And it is because of him that we found a way back to Storybrooke."

Belle came to stand beside Rumple. "Rumple, let go of the past," she said.

Rumple looked back and forth between Emma and Belle. His mouth was set in a thin line. "Fine. The miserable pirate lives, but I'll be cashing in on that favor sooner rather than later, Miss Swan. Let's go, Belle." Then Rumple and Belle left the diner, but not before Rumple uttered a threat to Killian, "This isn't over, pirate."

Killian was shaking with anger. Emma laid a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it. Be the better man."

A bit of the tension left Killian's body underneath her touch. He certainly was the better man. He was no bloody coward.

-/-

"Where is the Captain going to stay," asked Henry after their food had come.

"I'm sure Granny has a room available," said David, casting a suspicious look at the pirate, who had spent the entire time conversing with or staring at Emma.

As much as he hated to admit it, David recognized that look.

"Aye, you needn't worry about me, lad," said Killian.

"Where's your ship?" asked Henry.

Killian looked away. "Back in the Enchanted Forest."

They all fell into an awkward silence after that, and thirty minutes later the plates were cleared. "Why don't you all head back to the apartment," said Emma. "I'll make sure Hook gets settled in here."

David cast yet another surreptitious glance at his daughter and the pirate.

Mary Margaret took his hand in hers. "Okay, Emma. We'll see you soon." Then the three of them left the diner.

"Come on Hook. We'll get you a room," said Emma, guiding him through the hallway that led to the inn. Granny was behind the desk. "Oh hello, Miss Swan," she said.

"Do you have a room available?" asked Emma.

"Certainly," said Granny.

Emma removed a handful of bills from her wallet and handed them to the older woman. "He'll be here for a while."

"Fine," said Granny. "You'll be in room 11. It's straight up the stairs and around the corner." The older woman handed him a set of keys.

"Much obliged ma'am," he said, with a wink.

The older woman flushed.

Emma shook her head and dragged Killian up the stairs.

"You're certainly very accommodating, Emma," said Killian, invading her personal space, once they were in front of the door, "Showing me to my room like this."

"I just want to make sure you're all set," said Emma. "I owe you. You helped me get back to my son."

"Aye, perhaps some gratitude is in order," he said with a teasing grin, tapping his lower lip.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you couldn't handle it."

Killian leaned in closer, his breath hot on her cheeks. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma had never been one to back down from a challenge, and she had certainly wanted to kiss him from the moment they'd met. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and crashed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

He returned the kiss with fervor, his good hand running through her hair before trailing down her side and coming to a rest at her hip.

They stayed like that for a long, perfect moment, before Emma drew back.

Killian looked dumbstruck. "That was—"

"A one time thing—" said Emma firmly. "Good night Hook." Then she turned on her heel and disappeared down the stairs.

Killian stared after her, knowing that he had already fallen hard and fast for this beautiful, stubborn, infuriating woman.


End file.
